


Touch: Mammon

by VioletStorm_fic



Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date?: Touch [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Little D's, M/M, Other, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm_fic/pseuds/VioletStorm_fic
Summary: You're cuddling with Mammon when you figure out just how much he loves to be pet on his head.Mentions of sexual content but I feel like this is teen friendly (this game sure isn't lol)
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date?: Touch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 491





	Touch: Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> I knew as soon as I started playing Obey Me! Mammon would be a head pat lover. I was right since that's literally all he wants in the surprise guest.  
> Lots of cuddling and fluff and teasing, mentions of sexual content but not even that much  
> Kind of nonsense plot towards the end but I imagine the Little D's in game can make mistakes or fail tasks.

The two of you were cuddled up on your bed, playing on your D.D.Ds

"Hey, (Y/N), I want more attention" Mammon was looking directly at you, peering over his D.D.D. at you.

You had gotten him to tell you when he wants more attention instead of whining about it so it would be easier on both of you. A smile graced your features and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him towards your chest where you knew he liked to be. You set your D.D.D. aside on the bed so you could focus on him. 

You didn't normally touch his hair but it tickled your hand this time, and you couldn't help but feel the softness of it. With a soft sigh, you started running your fingers through it a little more. It surprised you because of how spiky it looked sometimes, but Mammon's hair was incredibly soft. You had began to pat on his head more, but you stopped when he butted his nose into your collarbone a little roughly.

"Ow- you know you can just tell me you don't like it Mammon-"

Mammon shook his head furiously, holding you tighter "That's not it"

"Well, I don't understand what you mean when you smash your nose into me like that- can you tell me what you mean Mammon? I don't know how you feel if you don't communicate it" It was easy to get Mammon to communicate- all you had to do was remind him. Sometimes he forgot like this so a reminder was easy and he preferred when you were straight up with him. After a moment of snuggling you in quiet Mammon finally spoke.

"I really like it when you touch my hair, but my face gets hot so I know I'm blushing and that's- well it's not embarrassing with just you but I don't want to do this in front of anybody else, okay?" You really loved how honest Mammon was when you asked him to be. "Please do it more though" Mammon's sapphire eyes were pleading, begging you to keep petting on him. He had even started returning the affection by wrapping his arms around your waist.

Your first pact demon may have been the avatar of greed, but when it came to you it felt more like he was needy, not greedy. He was more of a cat than a dog, if you had to choose one for him. You continued to pet on his hair, running your fingers through it a little before another idea came to mind. You reached to touch his cheek, and Mammon shivered as you pressed your palm to his cheek, your fingertips grazing his temple.

"Do you like this too Mammon?" You purred, trying not to tease the demon and his touch-starved ways but it was too irresistible; the expressions he had when you gave him affection were just too cute. With a nod, Mammon leaned into your touch and smiled at you in a way that made you absolutely melt. Well- that expression was _much_ more adorable. You felt your heart thudding in your chest a little more than normal. But you still focused on rubbing your thumb across Mammon's cheek, and running your fingers though his hair again. 

Mammon leaned into your hand on his cheek completely and moved to lay on his side beside you, pulling you with him so you were face to face. You weren't getting the hand from under his cheek back but you could move the other one, and you gently tugged on his hair. You grinned at him teasingly as he turned pink. 

You weren't watching his hands, and they slid under your shirt to rest at your bare sides with ease; you had to suppress a squeal because it tickled. But Mammon kept his hands still for a moment before creeping them to your shoulders and pulling you closer to where your noses almost touched. 

The avatar of greed shut his eyes in bliss, a dopey grin on his lips. "Let me know if you get uncomfortable or need a blanket, this ok?" Mammon peeked an eye open to make sure you weren't lying. And you couldn't- this was pretty comfy, even if some of your skin was exposed. 

"This is comfy Mammon." You said softly, leaning in to rest your forehead against his and closing your eyes. You lingered between a feeling of sleepiness and comfort for a moment before Mammon spoke again.

"I wanna touch you more and more, I'm greedy like that." He said softly, and even if that could have been said with lust, Mammon spoke with pure fondness and affection. "I…I really like ya, (Y/N). You're really special to me…and my brothers too" Mammon added that last bit out of habit to keep his normal façade, but you knew what he meant. 

After giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, you hugged him closer with your free hand. "I really like you too Mammon." Your words were just as full of affection as his. Mammon began to kiss you again with more passion, but you both pulled apart when you heard one of the D.D.D.s buzzing angrily.

Mammon pulled you tight to him as he reached for the D.D.D., gently shoving your face into the crook of his neck. "Ugh! They have the worse timing!" Mammon pouted, grabbing the perpetrator. You saw the D.D.D. out of the corner of your eye and opened your mouth to tell him that it was yours and not his but it was too late- he answered it. Lucifer had bulk bought D.D.D. cases so everyone in the house of Lamentation had the same cases, but at least you could tell that it was yours since it had some stickers Asmo had given you on it.

"What?! I'm busy right now!" Mammon huffed as he noticed the look on your face at the same time the other person spoke. You could hear it since the two of you were so close.

"Mammon? Since when you do you answer (Y/N)'s phone for them? Hmm?" Of course it was Lucifer. "They better not be hurt or you're going to be strung upside down by the stair rails again." At the threat, Mammon paled and shoved the phone to you- the impact made you wince a little from the force behind it.

"It's me now Lucifer, what's up? Also I'm not hurt or anything," You smirked at Mammon, who was watching you in curiosity "I was actually pretty comfy until you called."

"Well one of- oh- my apologies. But this does take precedence. One of the little D's that accompanied you in your task earlier went back and made a major mistake, and sadly you have to be there to fix it. Mammon can go with you of course, but please don't go to the RAD campus in a state of undress or unkemptness." Both you and Mammon turned into tomatoes, and you were gaping. "I can't have that reflecting badly on Lord Diavolo." Lucifer finished

You scrambled, stammering and feeling like you wanted to hide in the blanket "Luci- Lucifer we weren't doing anything like _that_ we were just…laying here" After making a face at Mammon, who was mouthing at you not to say it, "We were cuddling." You said softly, knowing that at least Lucifer wasn't very judgmental, but you knew Mammon was going to get teased for it. 

"Ah. Well, make sure you don't look like otherwise before coming to campus please. Make haste if you can, this task needs to get done before nighttime." Lucifer remarked before hanging up. 

"So much for snuggling." Mammon pouted, even though he was definitely still holding you close and not intending to let go.

"Mammon, come on. I have to get this done- or else we'll both hang from the stair rails."

"Doesn’t mean I have to like doing it or can't complain."

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on get up, I'll give you plenty of kisses before we go if that will make it a done deal"

"You can't just bribe me with kisses!" Mammon chuckled before placing a gentle kiss to your forehead. "Fine, deal."

_Who said you couldn't make deals with demons?_


End file.
